


Lust & Longing

by Anonymess (Tecton)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lucifer (TV) Season 04 Spoilers, Mother/Daughter Incest (Implied), Multi, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/F/M, Underage Sex, lust manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecton/pseuds/Anonymess
Summary: When a prisoner escapes from the deepest reaches of Hell, Lucifer and Amenadiel must find a way to capture something beyond anything they've ever fought before.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Remiel/Dan Espinoza, Azrael/Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Ella Lopez/Trixie Espinoza, Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza/Male OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Escapee

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing. A half-formed idea. As such, expect it to be much less coherent than my usual tales...which is saying something, given my scatter-brained writing style.

Hell had always been a bit dull for Lucifer. He took pride in punishing the wicked and guilty, of course, but...especially after having lived among mortals, this was all a bit samey to him. As he strolled along the corridors of his home, checking in on the punishments being doled out by demons, he couldn't shake this odd feeling of dread. He'd never felt anything like it, aside from once, when he'd discovered his mother escaped her cell. Erring for caution, he decides to check every 'special' cell, finding them all to be intact. That left him breathing easier, until he saw it. An open door. One that had always been shut since he first came to Hell. It was the only time his father had told him anything he obeyed: never open that door. "Bloody hell..." Then, a voice. His father. That was a bad sign.

On Earth, Amenadiel is sitting in quiet contemplation. He'd taken his and Linda's son up to the Silver City. Not forever, but for safety until he could be sure no more demons were planning to abduct him. With his eyes closed, he just let his mind drift. No thoughts, no worries. He knew there were angels who would ensure his son was allowed back to Earth. It gave him time to breathe easily...so why was he so apprehensive? He'd only felt like this before a battle. The energy in the air, his body preparing itself for combat. Then comes the knock on the door. Throwing it open with a fist raised, he meets Lucifer's gaze. "Lucy? What's this abo-" He's cut off by a finger to his lips. "Brother, we have a problem."

Chloe Decker was doing her best to get on with her life now that Lucifer had returned to Hell. She genuinely missed him, but was slowly accepting that he was gone for good. She'd taken to working with Mazikeen, used to having a celestial...or infernal, in this case...edge during her work. Over the past two months, she'd grown very close to the demon, moreso than she realized. Today, they were investigating a theft. Nothing the duo hadn't handled a dozen times over by now. But Maze felt something...off. She was on edge, like she had a knife against her back. And she hated it. Splitting up, Chloe takes on entry to the house while Maze heads for the back. Standing there, blocking the door, was...well, it resembled a person, but if they were made of tar. The being solidifies into a man, oddly handsome but with eyes like an ocean of blackness, constantly rippling and flowing.

Drawing one of her knives, capable of killing Celestials, she slashes, the man not making an attempt to evade. The blade sinks into his neck, but does nothing. He raises a hand, putting it over her chest. **Such fondness for a human. How touching. You'll thank me later, Mazikeen.** She feels a heat roll through her, dropping her to her knees. At this moment, Chloe fires through the door at the man, the bullet hitting harmlessly. He steps from the door, letting her out. **The Detective. The one who tamed the Devil himself. I can see why. Don't worry about Maze. I simply gave her a little...gift.** He's suddenly right in front of Chloe, hand on her forehead. **A gift for both of you. Take her back to Lux. She'll need some time to adjust to my gift.** Chuckling faintly, the man fades away like smoke, leaving dead grass where he'd walked in the yard.

Linda sat with Amenadiel and Lucifer, trying to understand what they'd told her. "So, let me get this straight. God himself told you to come back to catch this...Ebon?" Lucifer nods, running a hand through his hair. "When I went to hell, there was only one rule. Don't open that door. The way he said it...I just couldn't risk it. Anything that made him nervous wasn't something I wanted to deal with. But, apparently, the door came open during the little rebellion that precipitated my return to Hell. According to dear old dad, when he created everything, there was a bit of darkness remaining. And since he couldn't destroy it, he stuck it behind that door in Hell. Had those idiot demons not rebelled, the door likely never would have opened." Rubbing his face, Amenadiel stands. "We're fighting a Primordial? This is insanity, brother. Not even father could destroy this thing. How are we supposed to?"

It took more arguing and a bit of panic from Linda, but they eventually came up with a plan. They had to capture it, and seal it away again. Primordials were truly eternal, so killing one wasn't an option. Thankfully, most were like their father. Not exactly malicious. But Ebon had been rotten from the start. That gave them a place to start. Anywhere corruption had spread from nothing would lead them to him.

Dan, meanwhile, was working with Ella to find a killer. She'd taken Lucifer's sudden exit very hard, and had thrown herself more into work, not even being her usual chatterbox self. They'd been pouring over evidence for what seemed like years when his phone beeped. Checking the message, he turns pale. "Oh no no no no..." Ella looks up confused, until she sees his phone: a picture of a strange man with Trixie, along with a message. _Should have taught her to be wary of strangers, Espinoza. See you at Lux!_ He calls Chloe, but gets no answer. Grabbing his jacket, he rushes out of the precinct, Ella hot on his heels.

Smiling faintly, the man pats Trixie on the head, helping her into his car. The sinister, corrupted voice he'd used with Maze and Chloe was gone, replaced by a smooth and soothing tone. "I sent your dad the message. He's meeting us at Lucifer's club." She smiles and clicks her seatbelt, humming softly as the pair pull away from her grandmother's, heading for Lux. So far, everything was going beautifully. He knew it would only be a short time before he had an angel and the Devil himself breathing down his neck, but for now...he was about to have himself a grand time.

At Lux, Chloe and Maze were entwined together, rolling around in Lucifer's former bed. And neither could explain it. They were fine when they got here, but after a few minutes alone together, they'd practically ripped one another's clothes off. And now, there were demonic fingers buried deep inside human flesh, drawing out sounds Chloe had never made before. She'd never even been attracted to women. Sure, when she was an actress, she'd kissed women, but that was more of a 'lesbians are hot' thing than actual interest. She'd left acting for a reason, after all. Her thoughts are interrupted by a sudden wetness inside her. Looking down, she saw Maze between her thighs, tongue buried within her.

They'd been at it for a half hour, slowly building to this. Without hesitation, Chloe drapes her legs over Maze's shoulders, pulling her further by the hair. It felt incredible, and she knew Maze was loving this. Whatever was up with them, her demon friend was far less effected. It was both flattering and embarrassing. But she wouldn't complain. If she was going to end up with any woman, she'd figured it would be Maze, Ella or Linda.

Pulling up in his car, Ebon helps Trixie out, motioning to the car parked nearby. "See, he's already here waiting. Let's not make him wait longer, hmm?" He leads her inside, moving for the elevator. He'd arrived minutes after Dan, and was looking forward to this. As the elevator doors close, he unbuckles his belt. Oh, this was going to be brilliant. Upstairs, Dan and Ella had walked in on Chloe and Maze, surprising everyone. The two dressed quickly, all four drawn to the sound of the elevator. Out steps Ebon, buckling his belt, Trixie wiping her mouth. "Kid's a quick learner. Wonder who she got that from."

Maze leaps at him without hesitation, colliding with him as he nudges the girl towards her parents. The demon collides with him, both busting through the glass and onto the balcony. While they fight, Chloe and Dan rush over to their daughter, Ella trying not to fall apart. Before they can talk to her, Maze flies across the room, slamming into the shelves behind the bar, landing with a loud grunt. "Maze!" Chloe shouts, Ebon waving a hand. "She's not dead. Demons are tougher than you think." Ella and Dan look to Maze as she pulls herself up, mouthing the word 'demon' to themselves.

The scene is interrupted by the sound of the elevator once again, this time Lucifer and Amenadiel stepping out, Linda in tow. She immediately runs for Trixie while the brothers and Maze step forward. "Took you two longer than I thought, but..." He exhales, his voice and eyes changing. **It won't change anything.** Maze grabs them by their shoulders, muttering softly. The brothers share a look of disgust, Lucifer's eyes burning red, with a fury none have seen before. "BASTARD!" He roars, his devil face emerging, wings bursting from his back. Amenadiel follows suit, then the two rush the Primordial, colliding with enough force to blow the furniture in the room against the walls. Dan, Chloe and Ella had wisely taken Trixie and gone into Lucifer's room with Linda.

As the sounds of battle rock the other room, Chloe brushes hair from her daughter's face, frowning. "Are you okay sweetie?" It was a dumb question in her eyes, but she was in shock still. "I'm fine, mom. He was really nice to me." Ella feels her skin crawl, stepping away to a wall, shoulders shaking. Linda kneels in front of the girl, pushing her glasses up. "Trixie...you know what he made you do wasn't okay, right?" Trixie tilts her head, looking from Linda to her parents. "But it was my idea." Chloe and Dan exchange a look, then the former actress takes a breath. "Um, honey...before you had that idea, did you feel...warm? Or, did he touch your head?" Before she can answer, a loud boom fills the air, the sound of the bar exploding silencing everyone. Then, it falls silent.

Calling out, Ebon straightens his sleeves. **You five may as well come back. Fight's over.** The group peeks in, seeing Amenadiel and Lucifer pulling themselves out of the bar's wreckage, Maze rising from under the ruined shelves of alcohol. **Oh, please. That look doesn't frighten me, 'Detective'.** He dismisses her anger with a look, a smirk crossing his lips. **I could have defiled her, if you prefer...though mommy's fingers felt those walls well before I would have. Right, Chloe?** Everyone looks to Chloe, who clears her throat. "I...she caught me, you know...so I showed her how to...uh, yeah." Rolling his dark eyes, Ebon sighs. **That explains the first time. Creepy by human standards, but not wholly unacceptable. But, how do you explain the other times, I wonder? I mean, isn't it a Decker family tradition for mothers to help themselves to their daughters? Penelope spent quite a lot of time with her fingers inside you, didn't she? Well, regardless of the fun conversation THAT could start, I'm not here to drop life-changing revelations about mothers bringing their little girls sexual pleasure. That's just a bonus!**

Rubbing his hands together, he grins. Ella throws a piece of piano at him, which he catches without even looking. "Then why are you here?" Rolling his shoulders, he points to Lucifer, who was nursing a broken wing. **I'm here to expose them. Amenadiel the angel. Samael...oh, pardon me, Lucifer, the King of Hell...and Mazikeen, his loyal demon. Also, to have fun. I have been imprisoned since the dawn of creation, after all. Being stuck in a tiny room for eons does terrible things to one's posture.** He appears behind Ella, grabbing her and reappearing on the balcony. He rips her shirt open, then off, baring her torso. She tries to cover herself, but smoky tendrils bind her hands behind her back. **No covering up, lovely Ella. I know your mind. See, Lucifer there deals in desires. He brings them out of people. I'm all about lust and darkness. And every living being, celestial, infernal or mortal, hs darkness for me to manipulate. I know you lust after Chloe. And Maze. There's no shame in it.**

He vanishes again, appearing by the elevator, pressing the button. Dan draws his weapon and fires several rounds, all just hitting with no effect. **Oh, poor Dan. Lost Charlotte, now you find out your ex has likely been digging her fingers into your daughter's 'cookie jar'. And even now, wanting me dead so badly, you're thinking about it. About what I ensured you would walk in on. Though...wasn't it usually Maze and Charlotte you wanted to find entangled like that?** His gaze falls on the brothers and Maze, his grin widening. **Relax, I'm not going to kill your precious mortals. I might tarnish the shine, but they'll survive. And Maze? You and that lovely blonde over there should have an intimate chat. It might prove highly enlightening.** He steps backwards through the doors, and when they open, he's gone.


	2. Chaos

Sounds of anger and arguments echoed in the penthouse above Lucifer's Lux nightclub. Chloe and Dan arguing over the former's 'activities' with their daughter. Lucifer, Mazikeen and Amenadiel arguing over what to do about Ebon, Linda tending to Trixie's mental state...and Ella helping herself to a bottle of whiskey from the broken liquor shelf. The escapee Primordial's plan had gone off without a single hitch. Everyone was at odds, left unbalanced by the bombshells he'd dropped. Finally, Ella throws her glass at the wall, silencing everyone. "What's wrong with you? This is exactly what he wanted! Don't you see that?" The two groups look at one another, then nod. She had a point. He'd played the music, and they danced the routine he wanted. If they were going to beat him, they needed to quit playing his games.

Regrouping, everyone takes stock of the situation. "So...he knows all our secrets. But how? If he was locked up in Hell, how would he find this stuff out?" Chloe posed what the mortals were all wondering. the answer didn't bolster their confidence any. "Primordials can see inside a person. See every dark thing they have buried. It's pretty rare for one to be outright cruel like this Ebon is. Most are impartial, if not outright benevolent." Dan and Ella were in a bit of shock, realizing Lucifer had been honest this whole time. Surprisingly, it did nothing to hurt Ella's faith.

"I think we should split up. Three groups, each with a celestial...or infernal...with them. May not be able to beat this guy, but we've seen he can actually be fought." It wasn't a bad plan on Dan's part. He leaves with Amenadiel, while Linda and Maze set out, leaving Chloe and Lucifer as a team again. Ella had elected to keep an eye on Trixie, given a knife by Maze. Might not kill him, but it made the forensics expert feel better.

As the three groups begin their search, Ebon perches atop a rooftop, looking over Los Angeles. **Not a bad place to live. I see why those three chose to make their homes here. Might do the same when I'm done stretching my legs.** Closing his eyes, he reaches out with his mind, finding Ella at her apartment with Trixie. His focus amplifies, increasing the lust within her. **That should make for some entertainment...** He muses to himself, vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

At her apartment, Ella sits with Trixie, watching TV when a sudden heat spreads though her. Unable to help herself, she tugs down her shorts, fingers digging into her soaked folds. No matter how much she touched herself, the burning need within her wouldn't extinguish. Eyes closed, head tilted back, legs wide, she desperately tries to satiate her need. When a sudden warmth presses to her digits and opening, her eyes shoot open, both horrified and further enflamed by what she sees. Trixie was pulling Ella's fingers free, licking at the opening as she did. Despite so badly wanting to push the girl away, she couldn't. instead, she lays hands on her head, rolling her hips. "Mmph...Chloe taught you well..."

Meanwhile, Amenadiel was having an awkward ride with Dan, who had been silent since leaving Lux. Finally, he speaks. "So...is any of it like the Bible says? Lucifer is the devil. Supposed to be the root of all evil, but..." The angel chuckles, raising a brow. "But he's been protecting Chloe and your daughter, as well as bringing in the guilty. Lucifer isn't evil. He punishes the guilty. He's just...had a rough time of it. I didn't really help with that, in the beginning." Dan nods, then grips the wheel. "And Charlotte? Is she...?" "I carried her there personally. She's okay, Dan."

At the same time, Lucifer is watching Chloe curiously, hands in his jacket pockets. "I'd never pegged you for being into kids, let alone your own daughter, Detective. I have to say, that's pretty depraved, even for me." She groans, rolling her eyes. "Alright, listen. Trixie is like I was at her age. Unusually sexually curious. And like my mom did for me, I helped her explore that safely. My mom didn't handle it safely when she was that age, and it didn't end well for her. I know it's messed up, but if she's going to experience those things, I'd rather it be with me than some perverted stranger who might hurt her." That was a pretty good explanation. He nods slowly, then tilts his head. "Count yourself lucky you didn't have a son. Things could really have gone badly then."

Pushed against a wall, Linda kisses Maze hard, hips rolling as fingers dig into her depths. Pulling her dress down, letting those strong hands grope and squeeze at her, she gasps out sharply. "You should..have said something sooner, Maze..." The demoness doesn't respond, at least not verbally. She instead kneels down, pressing her tongue inside her friend's folds, making her lean over, hands on the dark hair. "Fuuck...you're really good at that..." It doesn't take long at all for the blonde to climax, humping against demoness tongue. Blushing as they kiss, tasting herself on the tongue, she fixes her dress. "Maybe I didn't know you were into women. Or I definitely would have." Maze licks her lips, then walks off, hips swaying. A few seconds later, Linda follows, still getting her breath.

This was never a situation Ella thought she would be in. Especially not with Trixie. She'd put a strap-on onto the girl, and was now being rutted into on her bed. Despite being young, the girl had quite a lot of hip strength. She didn't dwell on how that could have happened. She felt off enough as it was from having her friend's daughter happily pounding into her. She groans and climaxes, the third so far. This one seemed to ease the flames of lust within her, only for them to be stoked again when Trixie took the strap-on off, laying it on Ella's stomach and getting on all fours. Hooking the toy in place, she holds a slender hip, hoping Chloe or Dan never found out as the rubber pushed into the girl's folds.

Sitting atop Lux, Ebon nearly falls off when he looks in on Ella and Trixie, stifling a laugh. **Wow! Definitely didn't see that coming. Mortals are such an unpredictable lot. Got one questioning everything he's known, another justifying herself to the Devil himself, one having some fun with a child...and another who let a demon have at her, without my having to do anything.** He folds his arms, musing to himself when he's hit from front and back, spinning off Lux and into an empty building. Crashing through the ceiling, he picks himself up with a sigh. Dusting himself off, Remiel and Azrael land before him, neither looking pleased. "I may not have much love for mortals, but what you're doing is depraved!" Remiel, the huntress among angels, raises her spear to him. **Let me guess...God sent you? Oh, good. I was getting a bit bored anyway.** He cracks his knuckles, then looks around. **Would rather not break my new toys.** Blackness surrounds the three of them, and they vanish.

Appearing in a field, Remiel and Azrael take a moment to collect themselves, Ebon watching calmly. **You're aware I'm a Primordial, right? One of the few true immortals, alongside your dear father and mother.** Wiggling his fingers, he beckons the celestial duo, the pair rushing him. There's no banter, no witty remarks. Just combat. And almost immediately, the angels are outclassed. Despite the apparent power difference, he doesn't kill them. **My power is quite unique, you know. Most Primordials can't actually influence infernals OR celestials. Unfortunate for the both of you.** He reaches out with his mind, amplifying the lust within them. With a flutter of wings, both angels vanish. Looking around slowly, Ebon dusts his suit off. **Back to spectating!** He pops out of view, returning to his Lux perch.

Back at Ella's, she showers with a low huff, ashamed of herself. She'd gone a bit hard on Trixie, the girl asleep in her bed. What really startled her was how easy the toy slipped inside, making her wonder just what mother and daughter had been doing. Her thoughts are interrupted as hands grope her breasts. She jumps, turning to see Azrael naked under the shower with her. "Ray-Ray?" She's silenced with a kiss, leaning into it happily. Trixie, she felt guilt about, but this? She'd full tilt accept this.

Rummaging through the wreckage in Lucifer's Lux penthouse, Dan and Amenadiel grow increasingly annoyed. There was nothing to indicate where Ebon would go. And the angel couldn't even sense him. He and Dan pull the furniture back into place, sharing a drink while they brainstorm, trying to think like the chaotic Primordial. A flutter of wings and Remiel appears, leaping onto her brother. "I have need, brother." He looks wide-eyed, trying to push her from his lap. "Azrael and I...we tried to fight him. But he's so strong...then he used his power on us." She slips her armor off, grabbing his shirt. "I have NEED." The way she says it makes a realization dawn on him: she's never felt sexual need before. But the fact she came to him? That was odd, especially after their fight over his son. But the look in her eyes was getting to him...as well as something else. "You, mortal! Come assist him."

The sensation was new to her, but not unpleasant. Flesh against flesh, black locks hanging over her face. Her brother was...impressive, and the mortal was no slouch either. She had started between them, Amenadiel trying to avoid entering his sister's depths, opting for her mouth while Dan entered her instead. That had lasted maybe...half an hour. Now, he was buried deep within her, spilling his angelic seed into her core, mixing with the mortal's. Dan was hunched over her back, thrusting rapidly into her ass. He may not be as impressive as an angel, but he was putting her to the paces.

In a moment of surprise to Ebon, the only two not engaged in debauchery were Chloe and Lucifer. Perhaps due to resisting their lust for one another so long, they were proving...resistant...to his influence. At least towards one another. Getting the detective to give in for Maze had been simple, but this was much more difficult. And then he felt why. **Love. Of course. They care for one another too much to just go wild on one another like that. The others care as well, but being in love does terrible things to one's lust. Such a spoil sport.** Huffing, he shrugs his shoulders. **Oh well. At least the others are easier to play.**


	3. Goddess

Deep in another universe, another reality...a ripple appears. A voice echoes through, reaching one who had believed herself irreversibly exiled. The voice, her husband, speaks of things transpiring, and she understands. Her children need her. When space itself is torn open, she flows through as a billowing white light, returning to the world she had once walked inside the shell of Charlotte Richards. But that body was gone. She would need a new vessel...and the hunt begins.

Slouching on the couch at Lux, Remiel rubs her forehead. "How do we fight something that can toy with us so easily?" Her brother didn't have an answer, though Dan does sit up, having just put his shoes back on. "Is there any kind of angelic heavy hitter or something? There has to be someone who can help. I mean, how did God lock this guy up in the first place?" The siblings share a look, then sit upright. "Father and mother did it. Together. One of them could manage it probably, but father can't risk leaving the Silver City unguarded, and mother was sent to another dimension by Lucifer."

The trio seem wholly disheartened when the elevator dings, a slender woman with dark brown hair down to her shoulders walking out. "This place is a wreck. Guessing Lucifer isn't happy." Amenadiel and Remiel look at her closely before their eyes widen, realizing who it is inhabiting this body. "Mother." Both stand, coming over to hug her. Dan has to take a moment, letting this sink in. "So...you're a real deity? And why are you running around in Thea Queen's body? She's the current owner of Merlyn Global Group. Her absence is gonna be noticed."

Stepping away from her children, Goddess smiles at Dan. "As fun as ever, Dan. I didn't steal a body. I can't inhabit the living. I found this body slumped over a steering wheel in a very crumpled car. Poor thing died on impact, according to God. He was the one who guided me to this body, after all." Looking around at the wrecked penthouse, she sighs. "He brought me back to help with your Primordial problem. He and I are immune to that little pervert's power. We sealed him away, I can do it again."

At Ella's apartment, she cuddles up to Azrael, kissing her happily. "So, you're the Angel of death, huh? Pretty cool." Knowing the truth hadn't done anything to her beliefs. At least, nothing negative. If anything, she was more faithful than before. "Yeah. My sister and I went after Ebon, but he won the fight, stoked our lust." Ella blushes, smirking. "Does that mean you lusted after me? Kind of flattering." The two look to the sleeping Trixie, sighing. "We should get back to Lux and regroup."

Waking the young girl, Ella helps her take a bath, easing a bit of the soreness she felt, taking a bit to have a meal together afterward, where Ella fills Trixie in on who Azrael is. Unsurprisingly, she takes it all in stride rather well. Once the dishes are done, the two mortals hug tight to Azrael, who carries them off back to the penthouse. And hopefully some answers, since Ella was out of the loop on what was happening.

Linda and Maze had stopped to get a bite to eat, talking once again. "This is getting insane. I didn't even know Primordials were a thing." Maze chuckles, biting form her sandwich. "They're not really common. I've never met one. Only God and Goddess have. Most of them left. Went somewhere beyond time and space...whatever the hell that means." Finishing their food, they stand, Linda leaving a nice tip for their waitress. "Thanks for being honest with me, Maze." The two share a kiss, deciding to return to Lux as well.

Not too far away from the duo, Eve watches, a smile on her face. "You go, Maze!" She cheers softly, deciding to follow the two of them. It sounded like things were pretty bad. She may not have any powers or anything, but she could always provide moral support or something. It was better than nothing, and she'd grown bored of roaming the world. She liked it here, liked the people here.

Across town, Lucifer and Chloe drive along the road, on their way back to Lux. "You know, this may be the first time you've been so quiet in all the years I've known you, Lucifer." He offers a little grunt, breaking what had been an hour long silence. "It's strange. You'd think my father would have gotten involved by now. I was expecting some old days thunder and lightning. Bit of wrath. That kind of thing. Instead, a great big pile of nothing. Typical." Chloe shakes her head, patting his arm. "Maybe he's got something in mind. We don't know. They always say God has a plan. How can we know it's not in motion already?"

They pull into the parking lot, heading inside for the elevator. Riding it up to the penthouse, they step out to find everyone gathered...and a new old face in the crowd. "Mum? How did you come back? I was certain it was a one-way trip..." Goddess lays a hand on his cheek, smiling. "Your father opened the way back. Said my children needed me. He has to keep the silver City safe, or he'd be here himself."

Having abandoned his Lux perch when Goddess emerged into this world again, he sits within the world of void, arms folded, observing through a gateway he'd created. **Well...that's not good. Shit, didn't think he'd actually go get her. If I knew he could just do that, I never would have hatched this whole scheme. Oh well, in for a penny...** Watching stoically, he observes the reunion of Eve with Maze, the woman introduced to everyone. Things were really going sour for his plan, and Eve's presence didn't help. She had no lust to manipulate. And if he stuck his head out, Goddess would find and scorch his tar-like ass.


	4. Lockdown

After the regroup at Lux, everyone shares what had gone on after splitting up. Normally, such things would be met with anger or similar reactions, but these weren't exactly ordinary times. Ella ashamedly telling about her 'tryst' with Trixie got a few brows raised, but not much more. They knew it was Ebon's doing, not hers. But now they had two weapons against him. His power didn't work on Goddess, and Eve had no lust to use against her. That did leave a question, though.

"So...how do we find him? Guy can teleport. He could be on the other side of the planet right now. Or right on top of us."Dan's words were fairly bitter. He didn't like being manipulated like this. Especially given the unpredictability of what their heightened lust would make them do. "Oh, I can sense him. He's probably hiding in the world of void. Kind of a hole between dimensions. Unfortunately, we can't just lock him in. He has to be here or in Hell for that to work." Goddess rubs her hands on her knees, sighing. "I could probably pull him out, but not here. He'd just run. It has to be Hell. We can trap him there. It's what God and I did last time."

Watching this from his little hiding spot, Ebon narrows his eyes. **I need to think of something. Just waiting for her to kick my ass won't help me any. And they're all on guard for any increases in lust. Hmm...** He was drawing a blank. He had nobody left he could pull out of nowhere to catch them all off guard. That was his best weapon against them. Do something they didn't expect...and that's when it hit him. It was a Hail Mary last chance shot, but he had no other options left here. Focusing on Trixie, he works his mojo.

Back at Lux, the young girl begins to pant and wince, leaning forward and grasping the edge of the couch she sat on. Thinking quickly, Goddess sends Dan and Chloe to the bedroom with Amenadiel and Lucifer. She could feel the power manipulating Trixie's mind. "I'm going to Hell with Lucifer and Amenadiel. We're taking Dan and Chloe with us. Eve, I need you to help protect the others. He can't manipulate what you don't have. The rest of you...try to ease the fire within her until the job is done." Saying this, she enters the bedroom, a blinding flash taking all within.

Left with the burning girl, Linda, Maze and Ella take her into the shower, hoping the cool water will ease some of the ache she was being caused. Ella knew better. Only one thing was going to ease that heat. Pulling the other women aside, they decide they'll tend to Trixie while Eve stands guard. She may not have celestial power, but she did have one of Maze's daggers and an immunity to Ebon's power. As she stood in the bedroom doorway, Maze laid the girl down, head sinking between her thighs.

In Hell, Goddess moves quickly, her and Lucifer leading the way to the door from which Ebon escaped. "Lucifer, Amenadiel, I need you to fix the door. Dan and Chloe...I brought you here to prevent what Ebon was attempting. He wanted Trixie to set herself on one of you and cause chaos. We'll also need the two of you to help get him back inside the room once he's brought here. Ready yourselves."

Repairing the door was no easy task, having been forged by the creator and his wife...but the angel siblings eventually manage it. With everything ready, Goddess begins. A crack appears within the air, Ebon yanked through as it closes. He rises to his feet, attempting to flare lust...but it doesn't work. "I'm shielding them. You'll have to fight fair now, Ebon. No tricks." She smirks, then all five set upon him.

Back at Lux, Linda and Ella lay panting on the floor, exhausted by the girl's supernaturally-enhanced stamina and lust. Maze, Remiel and Azrael had taken to alternating, and even then they were running out of steam. They could buy a bit more time, but eventually they would exhaust themselves, and the girl would instinctively seek out others to sate her need. And they couldn't allow that.

Hell trembles with the force of the blows traded by the three celestials and the Primordial. Dan and Chloe stand by, waiting for the moment they'd been told about. A signal to make their move and help lock him up. Ebon's strength was waning quickly, a consequence of battling in Hell. Only celestials and infernals could maintain power here. Likely for this very reason. Cornering him toward the door, the three give a final hard push, staggering the Primordial. Then, Goddess gives the signal.

Dan and Chloe collide with the tar-like flesh, pushing him through the door, slamming it shut behind him. Lucifer, Amenadiel and Goddess use their divine power to restore the locks, making sure they stay secured this time. Taking a moment to collect themselves, Dan speaks up. "Why'd you need us to shut the door on him?" Lucifer and Amenadiel had been wondering the same, actually, looking to their mother for answers, along with Chloe. "He damaged the cell when he escaped. Left a trap. If any celestials or infernals tried pushing him in, they would have been sucked in alongside him. But not mortals. He never expected us to call on them for help."

In Lux, the celestials tend to Linda, Ella and Trixie. With Ebon sealed away again, his influence faded from the girl, leaving her completely exhausted and sore. The group returns from Hell, Dan and Chloe watching over their daughter while Goddess heals her and the others. Kissing her children on the forehead, she fades away, having decided to return to the Silver City and make amends with God.

Time passes, Linda and Maze growing closer still, eventually becoming a couple. Ella and Azrael followed suit, Eve eventually settling down with Remiel, who had turned her stance around on humanity. They'd come out the other side of a Primordial's schemes. That had to count for something. Life returned to business as usual, though the women would meet up once in a while to 'hang out'. Sometimes Maze would spend quality time with Trixie. But, things were good again. And as long as God and Goddess had their way, they would remain so.


End file.
